


Clipped Wings

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: Canon Typical You Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Lady Three pays her broken sister a visit.
Relationships: Cent/Two (Drag-On Dragoon), Three & Two (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I banged out in about an hour and it was pretty much just a test to see if I could write Three before I started on other projects, but I was proud enough with how it turned out to post it, so enjoy!
> 
> Also light spoilers for Two's DLC I guess.

Three carried herself down the hall with an unnatural gait, body hunched forward as she moved, lurching and teetering with every motion she made. Her eyes weren’t forward, looking down at the ground underfoot instead, but it didn’t matter. She knew where she was going.

When Three reached the door she pushed it open without a second thought, and only then did she lift her head enough to stare at the room before her. It was gaudy and ornate, with gilding on the walls and lavish curtains over the windows, with a bed large enough to fit four or five people, with a rug inlaid with eye-searing patterns that made Three sick to her stomach. What soothed her nausea, though, was the sight at the center of the room: an armchair, just as ugly and ostentatious as everything else in the room. And sitting atop it, Two.

For a moment Three stood in the doorway, staring at Two, and Two stared back at her blankly. She didn’t even seem to notice Three’s presence; she hadn’t noticed much of anything lately.

“Two…” Three eventually said, dragging herself forward into the room, rug catching under her heels and lurching with her as she went. Still, Two didn’t respond, didn’t even make any indication that she had noticed Three’s presence. But Three couldn’t even bring herself to be surprised, let alone disappointed.

Three walked further forward until she was standing just in front of Two, and hunched over as she was they were already practically at eye level. This close, Three could see just how blank Two’s expression really was. Her eyes were vacant and unmoving, her stare distant, her face devoid of any emotion. If it weren’t for her slow, shallow breathing, it would have been easy to think she was dead entirely.

Delightful.

“Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,” Three began to drone, voice slow and monotone as she reached a finger out, dragging it along Two’s collarbone. “Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,” she continued, nail working its way up Two’s throat. “All the king’s horses, and all the king’s men,” she cooed, fingers dancing across Two’s jaw. “Couldn’t put Humpty together again.” And then a pause, before her eyes widened. “But they were puritanical cowards.

“Hatred makes the human heart strong,” Three went on, voice suddenly quickening as she pulled back, beginning to pace and circle behind Two’s chair as she spoke. “Hatred makes the human heart powerful. Resilient. Unbridled. One can only imagine what it does to an Intoner’s heart. And you have hatred in droves,” she said, placing her hands at Two’s shoulders as she leaned over her from behind. “Hatred for this world. Hatred for your song. Hatred for yourself. Hatred for-” And then she cut herself off abruptly, pausing for a moment before her eyes flitted up and towards the door. “Cent.”

“You rang?” Cent replied, leaning against the frame of Two’s doorway, arms crossed over each other. He was wearing that same cocky, arrogant smile that he so often did, but Three could tell it didn’t reach his eyes. Three stared back at him,  _ glared _ back at him, but that did little to deter him.

“I didn’t realize we were having a party in here,” Cent said, pushing off from the door frame and walking into the center of the room. “My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. What’s the occasion?”

“Rebirth,” Three answered, though her tone had quieted now, back to its usual flatness. She stepped forward again, turning her eyes down to Two who was still unmoving, even now, before stretching a finger out and running it down Two’s chest, pressing it between her ribs. “The songbird’s had her wings clipped. I’ll fix them. But I have to open her cage first.”

“Mighty kind of you to offer,” Cent replied, crouching down beside Two and reaching up to lay his hand over hers. “But I think we’re going to have to decline. Isn’t that right, dear?”

“C… Cent…” Two murmured, her voice so quiet it was almost lost to the room, her eyes still staring blankly ahead as she spoke. But it was impossible to ignore, and as she heard those words Three’s lips twitched down into a rare showing of displeasure.

“Come on, babe,” Cent said, standing back up and looping his arms around Two’s back and under her legs as he did so, lifting her up from her chair. “You look like you could use some sleep.” And then, a moment later, his eyes moved to Three instead. “Do you mind?”

“Two little birds,” Three replied, watching as Cent carried Two towards her bed. “Flying off into the night together. How romantic… What a shame I forgot my stone.” And then Three turned her back to Cent and Two, slowly dragging herself away as well.


End file.
